Field of the Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relates to an apparatus for mounting a blind rivet, which applies uniform pressure to a mandrel holder holding a mandrel in a rivet holder using an impactor, thus preventing the mandrel from becoming eccentric when it is separated.
Description of Related Art
A conventional apparatus for mounting a blind rivet generates a moment by an angle of a fracture surface of a groove formed in a mandrel according a load that is non-uniformly applied when the mandrel is cut in the state where the apparatus comes into close contact with a rivet head. Further, the moment is generated by a twisted phenomenon resulting from the bending deformation of the mandrel itself. Therefore, in the case of mounting the rivet on a board including a composite layer composed of reinforced fiber and resin, the eccentricity phenomenon of the mandrel generates a crack in the composite layer and increases a gap between layers.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.